Try to Seduce Me
by razeblaze
Summary: Hinata finishes the Chuunin exams, but Tsunade has a twist for the girl before she can be Chuunin - use her body to attain information on missions. Just as she feels she'll never learn how, Naruto offers to help her, not knowing her predicament. Naruhina


**Okay then, I kind of wanted to make a oneshot story before I get back into the writing routine to continue my real story Naruto: New Paths, I wanted something to sort of get me into the spirit of rewriting so I get that 'Oh I know what I'm doing' feeling. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh also, this is not one of those mindless oneshot lemon stories I see everytime I put the words "naruto" and 'Rated M' on the search engine. Sure, there might be some kind….but still, PLOT! lol **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Try and Seduce me

"It's not that you aren't attractive Hinata, it's only that you can't seem to put yourself into action when the time is necessary, and that is of vital importance in a real life mission." Tsunade said dejectedly to the girl in front of her.

Hinata only bowed her head in self disappointment. This whole issue started with the Chuunin exams…

_One Month Prior_

Tsunade looked towards all of the genin in front of her. Each had participated in the Chuunin exams and had progressed to the finals, now it was her decision on whether or not to pass her leaf students. In her minds eye, every genin here was ready for a Chuunin role, they ALL had leadership capabilities and skills. However, there was one small issue remaining.

"Many of the Jonin and instructors of this village have taken a great interest in all of you who stand before me," she paused, seeing no deter in any of the students gaze she continued, "and I see why, I believe all of you here today have achieved the level expected of Chuunin, BUT,"

She was quick with her 'but' as she had just narrowly interrupted a large 'WOOP' from most of the exuberant rookie males, "there are a few here who need to undergo a special forces test before I can promote them. The students I need to stay here are Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. All of you others get lost."

With that, all others had left the room, a jonin handing them a vest on their way out.

Tsunade snickered. If there was one thing about being Hokage she loved, it was promoting Chuunin females and seeing their reaction to this. On occasion she would promote genin to Chuunin when she was bored in order to see their reaction, but not allow said person to take Chuunin missions if they were not ready by telling them they are still 'newly bread Chuunin'.

While that was a little against the law and slightly sadistic, it was just a small risk to play, and Tsunade loved to gamble.

"Now I'm pretty sure you girls are aware of a key fact of the four of you who stand here. What is different between you and the other genin – no, Chuunin who were here?"

Hinata was very nervous of what this could mean. She had trained incredibly hard in order to succeed in the exams, mainly because she knew of what the exams entailed. What if this extra portion of 'special forces' was something that she had not trained in? She would flunk for sure!

"Well Tsunade-Sama, everyone present is a female?" Sakura half answered, not quite sure that ninja tests were limited to gender.

Oh but they were.

Tsunade smiled and rested her chair back further so she could lean back. She loved this chair, it was so flexible. Tsunade laughed at '_flexible'_ in her mind.

"You're absolutely right Sakura, and this training takes advantage of that fact. You girls are special of course, but this training is mandatory amongst all female genin credible to reach the Chuunin level. Males are required to take these tests upon Jonin rank, as their missions upon that level will require more use of the…abilities…you'll be learning here. Females however are urged to learn this skill as soon as possible."

"You keep referring to it indirectly, so I _somehow_ get the impression this is something we'll probably be uncomfortable with right Tsunade-sama"? Tenten said. Frankly she did not care what kind of training it was, as she idolized Tsunade, and would treasure any training received from her.

Tsunade tried her best to keep a straight face, trying to urge herself to get more serious.

Hinata only twitched at Tenten's words, hoping she was wrong.

But really, when does something that you don't want to happen, not happen?

"Yes, and I advise you try to take on this challenge with as much maturity as you do with your regular training. As for what you are doing, it is a Seduction Initiation, a practice for when you will need to use it in missions. Frankly put, you're going to have to train and pass the test of being able to use your body to acquire information from a specific target, male or female. Of course the way you do this is to sexually invite them into your trap."

Hinata fainted.

Now only Hinata stood before her, the only genin who did not succeed in passing the exercise. Not only that but she found out Hinata had not bothered to train at all. This surprised Tsunade as seeing how Hinata had one of the strongest vigors besides Lee and Naruto to train. However this was something she was incredibly uncomfortable with and she would defiantly not ask anyone of her friends to help her. There was no way she would step out of her comfort zone for that kind of thing.

Not to say Hinata wasn't attractive, as Tsunade had just exclaimed, but she was much too… tight in the testing. Each girl was given 10 men to try this on when the day had come. The woman's success rate would be determined by the number of males who received a steady response such as eye bulging, heart rate increase, or obviously just an erection. Every man who showed these symptoms would mean 10% success rate onto their record for the Seduction exam. The higher the success rate, the more the woman was trusted on missions that required this talent. 40% or higher was passing grade.

Hinata received 10%.

All but one test man had stated that her inability to try to seduce them was poor and even annoying. These men weren't perverts in the slightest and Tsunade knew this, they were purely professionals in their torture arts. Ninja had to do this stuff and worse everyday, it was just part of being a ninja. Sometimes it would get drastic in S ranked cases where a woman would have to pretend to just meet the target, marry him, get his trust in a yearly relationship, and then nab him. Serious projects such as that had not arisen in about 15 years, around the time the new generation started. Much bigger threats were on the horizon at that point like the Bijuu, that such missions were unheard of, but seduction to some extent was always needed.

The one man who Hinata had managed to appease was just a fluke due to his personal attraction to introverted woman. Since Hinata was the queen of such, she ended up receiving a great result; however it was only due to a personal sexual preference on his part. Now the poor teenage girl was heartbroken at her own inability to succeed, and she couldn't blame the girl. Without Naruto around while he was on his training mission, she had stepped over her boundaries minimal times.

'_Speaking of Naruto…' _Tsunade thought.

"You know Hinata," Tsunade started, instantly grabbing the startled girls attention, "Naruto ( Hinata blushed at the name ) is returning from his training mission today. I don't want to point things out or make it seem as if I purposely take notice, but I do seem to observe that Naruto has the same effect on me as he does on you: He seems to empower you to do better."

Hinata's blush tinged and faded slightly, but she nodded with a smile. Oh how she loved that Naruto…

"I'm willing to bet if he cheered you on in some way and encouraged you to do better, you may still be able to do this. This is usually unneeded for most kunoichi, but for someone of your standards and upbringing I will make you an exception. The test will role out the same way it did today, so you'll know what to expect. After I've given you time to say hello to Naruto on your own time, I will allow you two extra weeks to train afterwards, but if you fail again you'll have to wait for next year." Tsunade ordered in a lighter tone. She missed Naruto too.

Hinata bowed. "Thank you for this chance, I'll do my best."

"I only expect the best."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto sneezed on his way to the Kage building, Jiraiya in tow.

"That's the fourth time in a row you sneezed in the last 2 minutes, lots of people must be talkin' bout you kid," Jiraiya laughed. He winked at his student shortly afterwards, "maybe it's the ladies!" He taunted a reaction.

Naruto didn't budge on the comment. "Ahh come on _Ero-sennin_, that sneezing stuff when people talk about you is nothing but a toilet seat: You might need to scratch your ass a lot when you take a dump for some reason, but the toilet seat isn't the cause!" He said triumphantly.

Jiraiya face palmed. "Where the hell did you pull that crappy reference out of?"

Naruto gave him the evil eye. "…nowhere, I was just trying to sound smart I guess."

"Lemmie know how that works out for ya. Anyway, we're here." He exclaimed, opening the door for Naruto to go in first, which he did. Jiraiya snickered.

"Ladies first, Naruto."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled back.

"Oh shut up!" Tsunade heard from the other side of the door, she laughed a bit. She hadn't even looked at him and he brought a smile to her face.

Soon the door opened and the two men walked in, Naruto with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "GRANNY!"

Tsunade had a noticeable vein grow at the back of her head but did not show it. "Welcome back brat."

"Man, I saw your FACE on the Kage mountains! So much has changed but everything seems exactly the same! Man I missed Konoha!" He yelled.

Jiraiya shook hands with Tsunade in a more friendly then formal gesture. "He's been really excited to come back, and actually, we came back a week earlier in the hopes that Naruto might make it for the Chuunin exams. Soooo did we get back in time?" He asked.

Tsunade shook her head softly as she watched the sparkle in Naruto's eyes disappear. "I'm afraid you've just missed it, the Chuunin exams has ended already."

Naruto groaned, "Man, now I'm the only genin of my class for sure! There's no way anyone else failed this year! When's the next exam, tell me tell me!" He dragged on excitedly.

"Actually Naruto, that's not entirely true, Hinata is still a genin, and in fact I just finished having a chat with her concerning her make-up exam. She was lacking the motivation to train for it and failed as a result."

Naruto was stunned. Hinata failed? THE Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? The only girl that he shares his nindo with? The girl that told him failures were proud because they get up again? As far as he knew, ever since the Bikochu mission she was the strongest of her team, and Neji had told him shortly after that mission that Hiashi had credited Hinata strong enough to protect Neji just as he does for her – which basically implies that Hiashi can see that Hinata's progress has made her as strong as Neji, the supposed genious.

But…genin?

"I don't get it!" He yelled after a long pause, "There's no way she would fail! Even if she did once I would have thought she'd pick herself up and try again the next chance she got!"

Tsunade smiled at the fact that Naruto didn't know _why _she failed, and thought it was sweet that he had so much faith in her. Tsunade looked down at Hinata's file, which was currently sitting on her table. Her ninja info was staggeringly impressive and Tsunade was sure she would be able to stand toe-to-toe with Sakura or maybe win. That was saying quite a bit considering Sakura had trained under her for 3 years now.

"Well you're right about her being strong, strong enough to be a Chuunin BUT," she narrowly interrupted him, "for females, there is one last extra portion that she had difficulty with. You yourself will have to take the same test when you become a Jonin someday, and I stress someday." She laughed the last few words out.

Naruto put both hands on her desk. "Where is she! I'll help her train for it then! It can't be some I can't handle!"

"Naruto I appreciate you're offer but this exam portion is not really something you can help her with…"

"What!" Naruto's eyes furrowed. "Why?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to think. Soon, two miniature, imaginary Tsunade's about a foot tall rested on each of her shoulders. One with a white dress and the other with a red Bikini.

Devil Tsunade: Oooh lala! You could make this really fun Tsunade!

Angel Tsunade: What? And absolutely traumatize Hinata AND Naruto? It's worse that you'd trick two friends into that situation but Hinata likes him! This would scar her for life.

Tsunade nodded slowly.

Devil Tsunade: Where's the gamble in that?" She winked.

Tsunade nodded faster, Naruto and Jiraiya wondered what was wrong with her.

"Actually Naruto, you may be the perfect man for the job. Hinata was on her way to her home to rest, if you hurry you may see her before she even gets there."

"Alright! See ya later"! *slam*

Tsunade snickered, and her laugh soon turned loud and boisterous.

"What are you laughing about?" Jiraiya asked intrigued.

"Well if things turn out well Naruto may have a sex-AY time. You know that special portion I was talking about? Well guess what it was?"

Jiraiya's mouth made an 'O' shape. "No way!"

"Way."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto walked down Konoha's street in remembrance and nostalgia. It looked like Naruto had his eyes closed classically as he walked down the road with his head held head and hands behind his head.

In fact what Naruto was doing was keeping his eyes so close to being completely shut that it looked closed, but in fact he could see just fine. Doing this allowed him to openly look at whoever he chose in secret. Currently he was playing a game he had picked up as a habit from Jiraya: Look at every girl you see and rate her from 1 – 10.

'_6…7.5…urg, 2…ooh 8…That one's got a nice butt but I can tell she's a jerk. Why does every hot girl need to be a jerk?'_

That was another talent Naruto had for as long as he remembered; he seemed to be able to tell how someone acted as soon as they moved a muscle.

Naruto moved his eyes, seeing a woman with long blue hair and fair skin, however she was wearing a baggy jacket.

'_Urg, whats with the coat? Nice legs though…you get a 6, just lose the jacket!"_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"It's so hot today..." Hinata pondered. Then she promptly sneezed. "I should go somewhere more private." Not knowing the direction she was walking was still in Naruto's line of sight. Soon she removed her jacket when she was sure no one would notice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

'_TEN! TEN! TEN!"_ Naruto's inner mind yelled hysterically and desperately.

Naruto pondered talking to her, but remembered he had to find Hinata, and walked off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Naruto walked in front of Hinata, Hinata covered herself, hoping he didn't see. When she saw his head not move in any direction, she sighed with relief. She looked away, then looked back as realization hit her.

"Naruto!"

The boy turned around slowly, and she saw those sexy – yes sexy – whisker marks. For some reason his face stretched in surprise.

"Hinata?" '_Oh man that was HINATA? I was about to go home and... do THAT to HER? Man thank God I didn't, that would have been the most awkward thing in the whole world!'_

"Man Hinata! How are you? You look great!" He told her keeping his inner thoughts completely to himself without a sweat. _'That's an understatement.'_

"You think so?" She blushed and blurted out, "You too…"

Naruto's face hardened, even though that wasn't the only hardened thing in his anatomy currently. "I came to tell you something! Come with me!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her off without a word.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Training Ground –

"What's wrong with you Hinata!"

Hinata gasped in surprise and terror. She hadn't seen Naruto, the crush of her life for three years, and the first thing he does is ask her what's wrong with her?

"I don't understand Naruto-kun…w-what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Tsunade just told me you failed the Chuunin exams because you didn't even train! I just don't get why you didn't train especially after what happened with Neji before!

"Naruto-kun…ab-"

"Nevermind that!" He interrupted, "I'm gonna help you retrain so you can take that makeup test and ace it! Then I'm gonna find out why you didn't train." Naruto finished, getting himself into a ready stance. "Now come at me with everything you have! I wanna see what you're made of."

Everything was happening so quickly that she was starting to lose her breath trying to explain. "Nononono N-Naruto-kun! This is different you don't understand."

Naruto slacked his stance in question. "It's not the training? Oh God did you fail the written portion? Byakugan! Hellllooooo?" He yelled exasperated.

"Ihavetolearnhowtobesexy!" She bluttered as soon as he finished.

"You wha?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "I have to learn how to seduce any target so that I may acquire information on missions…"

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh…Ooooh…man I feel like a prick now."

"W-Why?"

"Well I was just thinking of how I was gonna yell you're ear out about not bothering to train or asking for help but I kind of see why now!" He ended with a nervous giggle.

Hinata smiled lamely in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's alright, I'll find a way, I'm just happy that you have so much faith in me… Don't worry, I'll find a way to train, I promise!"

Naruto smiled and put his hands on his hips, vaguely satisfied. "Well, if it's you, I believe you Hinata. Let me know how it goes!"

Hinata smiled more brightly. "I will".

1 week later

Naruto had just woken up from a long nights sleep, currently being early morning, and as always, was ready to have some ramen.

"Now which flavor should I pick? Pork, Vegetables, or Miso. Decisions, decisions!" He scaned each box, label and image with his finger then decided Miso. He remembered once asking Hinata what her favorite ramen flavor, which she replied Miso. The Miso ramen reminded him of that time, and soon he recalled something else.

"I wonder how she's doing with that training exercise for that sexy exam or something."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming!" Naruto eagerly replied. The delicious miso ramen would have to wait.

He opened the door slowly, as soon as he saw the first instance of blue hair, he wouldn't even need to open the rest of the door to know who was at his footstep.

"Hinata! What's cracking? You take that make-up exam yet?" He asked happily, not knowing whether to expect a positive answer or not.

Hinata's long banged covered her eyes as she looked down, she slowly shook her head. "No, it's next week, I still have more time to practice for it…" She said with great struggle.

Naruto could tell she was having trouble something.

'_Does she need to use the bathroom or something? It looks like she's holding something in'. _Naruto thought with a mental laugh – Naruto could always have fun somehow.

There was a long moment of silence, and Naruto realized he hadn't said anything. "Well…what do you need then? You came here for a reason right?"

He stared at her as she refused to answer. Naruto let out a sigh. "Look Hinata, if you-"

"I need you to help me."

"Uhhh sorry what?" Naruto couldn't believe it. _'She wants me to help? With seduction training?'_

"How could I help you with THAT!' Naruto finished his thoughts outloud. The young adult did not know whether or not to like where this was going.

"Just…tell me you're reaction. I only f-feel comfortable asking you for help. You don't have to say anything else, just tell me if you think it will get me to pass…" She said, trying her best to sound professional – she didn't want to scare Naruto off by making him think she was asking him as a way to come on to him suddenly.

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed as he studied her, she looked towards the ground and Naruto could see the depression and anguish on her face. He could tell she was having issues with this.

"You must really want to be a chuunin huh?" He commented.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto opened his door as wide as it could go, even though it made a loud creaking noise and kicked up dust behind the hinges. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help someone who was asking for me specifically? Come on in". He answered calmly.

'_OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP! How did this happen! _Naruto could only ask mentally. He thought back to Hinata, and remembered her past, and how hard it was for her to come this far. Naruto smiled at nothing. _'I have to put aside my own awkwardness and help Hinata in the most comfortable way possible! Just be professional!'_

'_Professional'. _He repeated_._

'_Professional' _Hinata thought in her head.

Both of them sat on the couch awkwardly, facing forward, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand on his leg.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He yelled hysterically not realizing it. Hinata was startled.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Hinata asked, still completely red in the face.

Naruto was still breathing heavily. He laughed softly once his blood calmed down, not just in his face either. "Hinata, you're trying too hard that you don't realize how sudden your actions are!"

Hinata absorbed this knowledge.

"You gotta make em feel comfy!" Hinata absorbed this.

"Remember! You're not actually trying to force yourself to be attracted to this person, or…me. You're just tricking them because you're after something. You're after a goal."

Hinata absorbed it all.

Hinata stood nonchalantly. Information overload. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe Naruto was giving advice to her on how to seduce people! Or at least, that was what Naruto felt would work. Did that mean this would work on him too?

"Maybe you could…give me an example on how you trick someone like that and make it seem natural." She asked hestitantly.

Naruto smiled, and then he remembered. _'Professional'._

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder slow and pulled her closer. She blushed. "Alright, but there's only one way you can do it. Let me whisper in your ear, and remember – you can't tell anybody!" He cackled deviously.

Hinata nodded dumbly and set her ear near his mouth.

"Gotcha." Was all he said. Hinata raised a brow and looked at him.

"I don't understand…what did you do?" She asked dumbfounded, rubbing her bare neck without realizing it was colder then usual.

Naruto held her headband tightly in his hand. "I took this without you realizing it". He told her.

Hinata gasped. How could she not notice? Naruto seemed to read her mind on the matter. "I simply tugged at everything I knew about you. I know how badly you want to nail this, and I also know you don't know how to go about it. The fact that I made it sound like my own personal secret adds to the suspense, which makes you want to find out more. And yet as I did all that, I made it seem subtle."

Hinata just stared dumb-faced. _'Naruto sure has changed…he pulled that off so smoothly! How did he pick this up?'_

"It's actually not all that hard Hinata". He added, "you just gotta be smooth about it, like it's their idea and you're just along for the ride".

Hinata didn't know what to say, but thoughts swirled in her mind. An idea clicked in her head.

"Naruto, this is different…sort of…" She remained quiet and shy, "That was only tricking me with words…I have to t-train to learn how to use…my body…"

Naruto wasn't quite sure how she could possibly end that sentence without being awkward. He shrugged and sighed irritably and he let himself fall backwards onto the couch. "Now what?"

Hinata eyed him carefully. "I guess there's nothing I can do…I'm such a failure…"

Naruto gasped with concern and took her into a hug. "Hey hey! Don't feel bad!" His words were in vain, and he could feel her shaking. "Maybe you should ask someone you don't know as much so it isn't awkward?" He suggested.

No answer.

'_Crap, don't tell me she fainted?' _He mentally cursed.

"Gotcha." She voiced quietly, catching Naruto off surprise.

"Huh?"

Hinata held not his headband, but the necklace of death given to him by Tsunade.

"Hey nice one! You got me! You made me feel bad for you so you could get your hands on the necklace!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I wanted to get my hands on your most prized possession, and I did."

Naruto laughed. He pondered saying something a little intimate, wondering if it wouldn't be invading personal space or comfort. _'What am I worried about? She came and asked ME to help her learn how to be sexy, I doubt that there's anything I can't say that would be offensive now' _He thought with a devilish grin.

Hinata noticed his grin.

"In that case Hinata," he started, "you failed. You see, I learnt something valuable about myself on my trip with ero-sennin. Yeah, my headband and necklace are important, but my most prized possession?" Naruto grabbed onto his junk through his pants and squeezed it. She could see the shape of it through the spaces of his fingers.

"Is this."

Hinata blushed so much, she felt as if her face's color was making a noise.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Not like you would WANT to get your hands on it though…"

"Well…" Hinata continued. Naruto's mouth gaped. _'Could it be?'_

"Maybe it would be easier if we knew each other better."

Naruto pondered on it, then smiled. "Hey, how do I not know this isn't a scheme like before? I've heard of stories of woman having to marry a man for a mission and then get what they want from him afterwards. What if this is an elaborate plot?"

Hinata giggled but blushed at the thought of marrying Naruto. "You don't know, you just have to t-trust me."

Naruto raised a brow. "You sure changed since I was gone, I've never seen this side of you before!"

She only tipped and poked her fingers together in response. "W-well…I was only trying to follow y-your advice and go with the f-flow…"

Naruto noticed her stutter was coming back, she must have actually have acted that out the entire time.

"Wow Hinata, you're really dedicated. I had no idea you had it in you to go this far, I never pictured someone like you to put your shyness aside when push came to shove…what's the motivation? Doesn't your dad already think of you as a strong ninja now?"

Hinata looked down in focus. "My father is not enough. I want to be acknowledged as strong by everyone. That includes all of my clan, not just my father. Unfortunately, the elders only consider rank as proof of strength – genin will never cut it for them."

Naruto only gaped. '_All she wants in life is acknowledgement…she's like…me.'_

"Most importantly… I want acknowledgement from you Naruto…"

"Eh? Me? Why? Haha, I'm nothing special Hinata! Really!" He responded, surprised and blushing.

Hinata was silence. Would it be so bad to at least tell him how much he meant to her? '

She thought deeper and remembered. Naruto had just grabbed his junk in front of her a few minutes earlier! What was there to be afraid of now? However, she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I'm not surprised that it's hard for you to think of a reason. I also don't blame you for not actually wanting to practice being sexy on me, you probably don't find me all that attractive."

Hinata still didn't know what to say. All she knew was that Naruto was running himself down with false thoughts and she wasn't doing anything to change his opinion of it. She HAD to say something!

"Well…your always cheering me up… You're very strong, and kind, and most importantly, I learnt to never give up because of you…your opinion of me means a lot to me…" She paused with a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "And…about that last part…I think your…sexy…" Hinata couldn't understand what side of her was saying these things now.

Naruto didn't believe her, this had to be a joke. "Really?" He exclaimed amused, "be specific!"

Hinata gulped. "Your very sure of yourself…because of that, you're just such a smooth talker, and it makes me feel c-comfortable enough to talk about intimate things like this with you. Your also ve-very h-h-handsome. At least that's what I believe." She gulped.

As soon as Naruto turned her down, she would run out that door – she decided.

Naruto had no idea how to react. He had discovered so much about Hinata during this span of a day. Plus, he had learnt those things discreetly, and mostly at fault of her needing help for the exams. Naruto realized he hardly knew Hinata Hyuuga as much as he thought.

"I really don't know you as much as I should Hinata."

Hinata looked up, half expecting him to continue on saying something like 'I never thought you would have such little self respect! I hate you!' or something along those lines.

"I'm having such a hard time believing it though." He stubbornly refused to believe it, something like this had never happened before. "Do something else! What if you're saying that just to be nice? Which I appreciate, but I wouldn't need your pity".

'_Professional' _Ringed out in her head. She would prove it, in a way that would be deemed professional only.

In the blink of an eye, Hinata kissed Naruto, on the mouth, having to close her eyes lest she faint from the sight before her. Just like that, it was over, and Naruto found himself wishing that it had lasted longer.

"Why would you do that Hinata?" He said, still dizzy, "I don't understand how that proves anything."

Hinata finally lowered herself from her tip-toes position, still with her eyes closed and head down. "Well…would I kiss you if I didn't feel attracted to you?" She proclaimed.

There was a long silence, and Naruto knew there was nothing he could say, except.

"I think your ready to that exam."

"Hm? What makes you say that Naruto?"

"Well the point of the exam is to get a positive reaction from the test ninja right?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto was tempted to scratch the back of his head nervously but fought the urge. "Well I'm not gonna lie – I was really turned on by that." He said, capturing her lips again before she could respond. All she could do was moan and latch her hands onto his shoulders, which only drove Naruto crazier. At this point, Naruto was following animalistic urges as well as exploring the girl in front of him mentally, whom he realized had much more common with him then he initially realized.

Before Naruto knew it, he was drunk off of her presence.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

1 Week later, exam day

Hinata was on her last subject, all other ninja had shown considerable signs of interest to her advancements. Tsunade, one learning that Naruto had helped Hinata, (although without specific details) allowed him to watch her exam on the monitor with her. Hinata knew about this as well, but it only filled her with encouragement. Naruto couldn't help but notice that she almost seemed to be indirectly talking to him when she said things like 'later, I'm going to show you a good time' or something along those lines. Naruto also pondered that it might be wishful thinking.

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I'm a damn good teacher!" He exclaimed blindly, knowing Tsunade may or may not understand the deeper meaning behind that phrase.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto was home again, Tsunade told him that the debriefing of Hinata's exam would be confidential, and he had to go home. However, it wasn't long before Hinata was standing at his door with a chuunin vest.

"Well well, looks like you got it!" Naruto congradulated, before being hugged tightly by Hinata.

"I couldn't do it without your help Naruto, thank you for helping m-me."

"Anytime!"

Hinata smiled slyly without Naruto noticing. She slowly crept her hand down his pants and stroked him by surprise, earning a moan. Hinata looked up and made eye contact with his clouded blue pupils. He quickly closed the door behind him and they leaned on it, Naruto carrying a loose smile. Hinata noted that her hand couldn't fit all the way around it. Slowly she pumped him while looking straight down at it.

"Uh Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying to ignore the waves of sensitive pleasure arising at the pits of his stomach.

"Shh". She responded.

Hinata would never see this coming 2 weeks ago, but being around Naruto so long, she quickly became comfortable with him, so much so that she became curious herself, and acted on her own desires as well.

She pressed her body against his as she continued, and brought her other hand down to his member, stroking along his member, from the tip to the bottom, slowly and carefully. She obviously hadn't done this before, who knows, what if she went to fast and the skin ripped? She didn't know anything about that sort of thing.

"Fa-fa…faster…" Naruto panted, catching her attention. He brought his own hand down and guided her hand himself, showing him how he wanted her to touch him. She let him guide her silently.

After a few seconds Naruto nodded breathlessly and removed his hand, letting her do all the work, but pulling his pants down to give her more room. It continued in silence like that, and Hinata closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder once she established a rhythm.

Soon enough, Naruto could feel a knot in his stomach, as if a current of electricity connected all the parts of his body to his member.

"Hm! Hm! Urg…" He grunted insensibly as he climaxed onto her hand. Hinata hadn't stopped though, she was to focused on her pace. "Hinata…Oooh, I-I'm done…" He grunted barely, snapping her out of it.

She gasped and looked at her hand, seeing the proof of her work, and blushed. Naruto chuckled and Hinata looked at him questionably. He answered her mental question, "Looks like you got your hands on my most prized possession after all."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**And that my friends, is how do seduce someone!**

**Lol but thats just about it xD I wanted to make a crack story sorta, and I thought putting Hinata and Naruto in that kind of situation was hilarious.**

**And before you comment on the lemon and tell me how bad it was, that was the first time I've written anything like that x3 go easy on me!**

**Please review and critique! I love reviews so leave as much as you can! **

**Also, for people wondering about my 'Naruto: New Paths', I'm soooo sorry xD I know I said I would post like 1 month ago but it has been crazy shit after crazy shit! I finally got a hold of my old notes so now I remember what I was doing before! Lawl.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
